Cherish it Forever
by PHEELYFaN4LiFe
Summary: Keely can't figure out what is happening to her...Phil can't either...its better than it sounds...i'm bad at summaries...plz read it. srry the 3rd chap doesn't have an auothors note end...but review it plz!
1. I live for the Day

**Cherish it forever**

**A/N**: I decided to write this story after I heard the song I Live for the Day by Lindsay Lohan…I wuz like OMG this has to be the perfect song for a Phil of the Future so here it is.

Chapter 1: I live for the day

**I've got time to watch you spin around in circles  
Falling through the cracks inside your mind  
That's fine  
I've been through the darkest hour made it to the other side of you  
I can't live without you**

Keely Teslow paced around her room not knowing what was happening. All of a sudden every time she was around Phil she couldn't control herself. Every time he approached her she couldn't talk, she started to choke, when her mouth opened to say something nothing came out. She started to break out in a sweat. What was happening to her? Was she sick? Wait nobody sweats when they're sick. She couldn't figure this out.

**I live for the day  
I live for the night  
That you will be desperate and dying inside  
I live for the tears to fall down your face  
I live for the words you finally say  
I live for the day**

Phil was confused. He too was pacing around his very own room. He was trying to figure out the same thing as Keely. Why was she starting to act weird all of a sudden? She was fine last week. Neither of them didn't know what was happening. But as Phil put it all together he came up with one solution. One word that he would've never thought of. And that word was as simple as the numbers 1, 2, 3. It was LOVE. That was his solution. Keely loved him. But she won't admit to it.

**You are high, **

**thinking your invincible so busy building castles in the sky  
Your done, **

**and you don't even know it but your eyes have started showing that **

**it's true  
Trying to live without love**

As Keely thought about this situation she also thought about something else. What if she loved Phil? Did he love her back? Her mind was spinning she couldn't keep it in any longer. She too figured that it was love. Love was the one word Keely didn't hear to often. Keely thought that love in a word you should cherish forever. And so did Phil.

**I live for the day, I live for the night  
That you will be desperate and dying inside  
I live for the tears to fall down your face  
I live for the words you finally say  
I live for the day**

**I live for the day**

Keely walked over to her desk and picked up a picture frame that was standing on it. Inside that picture frame was a picture of her and Phil. She had a huge smile on her face. She studied the pictured carefully. She noticed that Phil had his arm around her. She had never seen him do that before. Maybe the word love was the right solution to this problem. It all fit like pieces of a puzzle. Keely just stared at the picture and held it close then started to cry.

**I can't live without you**

I live for the day, I live for the night  
That you will be desperate and dying inside  
I live for the tears to fall down your face  
I live for the words you finally say  
I live for the day 

**I live for the day**

Wanna see you crying 

**Wanna see you crying**

**Wanna see you crying**

I live for the day

**A/N: **Hoped you all liked the first chapter. Now go review!


	2. Who loves You

**Cherish it Forever**

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews I don't think I have ever gotten that many reviews the first day I posted the story. I was shocked when I checked the reviews…so I decided to update. This chapter is also based on a Lindsay Lohan song. Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Who loves You

**I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room**

As Keely embraced the picture tightly she looked around her room. It was the same as it had always. Purple walls, white dresser, wooden desk, white carpet, slightly messy. As she glanced around her room she studied a distinct item on her desk. She walked over to her desk and picked it up. It was her favorite necklace. She brushed her finger over it. It was smooth and neatly painted. Phil had given her this necklace, that's why it was her favorite. She wore it everywhere she went so that he'd always be with her no matter

what.

**Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
Something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it is something  
Your the one that keeps me up every night  
Whooo loves you **

**Whooo loves you  
I think I do  
Yeh, yeh, I think I do**

Phil was sitting in his room in deep thought. So now he knew that Keely loved him, but was he 100 sure about it? Did he love her too? Phil was so lost in thought that he barley heard the phone ring. He quickly snapped out of thought and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered in a confused voice.

"Hey Phil!" a smile crept across his face when he heard the voice. He knew this voice. It was Keely's voice.

"Hey Keel! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Want to hang out?" Keely was trying her hardest not to choke but she broke out in a sweat.

"Sure."

"Cool. Come over in an hour." Keely was sweating a little less now.

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye" Keely hung up the phone and ran to her closet.

Okay she thought to herself. I need to find the perfect outfit I can't let him see me like this. She started tearing through her closet throwing clothes every where. After trashing her room for ten minutes she finally found a great outfit.

**You've crawled under my skin and I feel you there  
You're with me all the time you come everywhere  
When I needed space I pushed you away  
But then I want you back, you're hard to erase**

Phil got to Keely's house and rang the doorbell. Keely answered the door. He looked her up and down in awe. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, with a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed some of her stomach.

She hugged him and when she let go of him he pulled her in and kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed back. They stood there for about a minute and then pulled back. Keely couldn't help but smile. Phil had just kissed her.

"Phil I…" but he cut her off

"I love you Keel." She stared into his deep blue eyes (A/N: I dunno wut color his eyes are so spare me plz.) and pulled him in for another kiss.

When they pulled back Keely said

"I love you too."

**Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
Something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it is something  
Your the one that keeps me up every night  
Whooo loves you **

**Whooo loves you**

**Whooo loves you**

**Whooo loves you  
I think I do**

**You're hard to erase**

I think I do, I think I do

I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room  
Whooo loves you 

**Whooo loves you**

**Whooo loves you**

**Whooo loves you**

**A/N: Well there was chapter 2…go review…I'll update if I get lots of reviews!**

**XoXo**

**PHEELYFaN4LiFe**


	3. Very Last Moment in Time part1

**Cherish it Forever**

**A/N: Ok I know Keely and Phil just told each other I love you and I know you're dieing to know if they'll be b/f & g/f but I decided to take this chapter on a different path. Don't worry there will still be a lot of Pheely action in the story. A lot of it in this and the next few chapters. I also changed the genre it's now Romance/Tragedy. You'll find out why in this chapter. Ok now I'm babbling on…here the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3:** Very last moment in time part 1

"No! No! Please don't! No! Get away from me!" The fear in her voice was egging him on, to keep going. No matter what she said he wouldn't stop. The slashing, the hitting, the force of his hands on her. He threw her on the bed and started to unbutton her jeans.

It went on for hours. Hours that felt like years. When the damage was done he took one last shot and hit her directly in the lungs. She had barley any strength. But she managed to grab the phone and call to her savior. Then she closed her eyes and everything went black.

The door burst open minutes later and he was there. He ran to her room and there lying on the floor was Keely.

When she woke up she glanced at her surroundings. White walls, heavy wooden door, couple of uncomfortable chairs, a monitor beeping in her ear. What was this horrid place? Keely knew exactly what it was, the hospital.

**Time stops for no one and moves on unaware**

**It's easy not to notice**

**It's easy not to care**

**Conversation circles**

**There's money changing hands**

**I've been standing in the middle**

**I've been caught in the spin**

As Keely studied the unfamiliar room she saw Phil sleeping in the chair next to her. A smile crept across her scraped face. She knew she was safe now. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Keely woke up screaming that night. She had a scary dream. No. Not a dream. It was a nightmare. She dreamt that he was back for more. Like once wasn't enough for him. Like he needed more. But luckily Phil was by her side. He pulled her into a hug and soothed her by whispering comforting words in her ear.

**But out of the confusion **

**The static and noise**

**You got my attention**

**And made me wanna live**

"Keely what happened?" Phil had concern in his voice

"He…He's back." Her voice was shaky

"Who? Who's back? Keely you're not making sense."

"Ta…Ta…Tanner." With that Keely started to cry.

"Keely we have to go to the police."

"I know. But you don't know the whole story."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Phil wiped a tear falling from Keely eye.

"I was in my house…and he just burst in without knocking. He had a knife in is hand. I got scared. So I ran. But he was too quick. When he caught up with me I was in my room. I shut the door in his face and held it shut but he was too strong. There was too much force on my body and when he came in I was thrown to the floor." By now Keely was crying uncontrollably. Phil just hugged her a little tighter, and she went on.

"He had anger in his eyes. But I had my concentration on the knife in his hand. I didn't want him to hurt me but he did anyway. I kept telling him to stop but he took the words in as if I was egging him on to continue. Then the worst part was…he…he…raped me." Keely couldn't stop crying images of the attack came flashing back in her mind.

"Phil I'm scared. What if he comes back? What if he tries to do it again?" Phil could tell there was fear in her eyes behind all the tears.

"Don't worry Keely as long as I'm with you he can't lay a hand on you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Live like it's the last moon rising**

**Scream just like no one's there**

**Lose all of my defenses**

**Hold you, touch you, love you like it's**

**A very last moment in time**

Phil sat there holding Keely the rest of the night. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago.


	4. Very Last Moment in Time part2

**Cherish it Forever**

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here's the next chapter…this one just came to me in 5th period the other day so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**: Very Last Moment in Time part 2

The fear was worse than the pain. She barley slept because the nightmares wouldn't go away. She almost never talked unless he was there. It was hard for her to eat because of the pain. She sat there in her uncomfortable hospital bed. She gazed out her window. The same thing is what she saw. People passing by, cars speeding past, she wished she could be out there but she was too weak to move. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Phil enter the room. Now she felt safe. Like she was invincible. Like no one could hurt her. He walked over to her bed and kissed her gently on lips. Keely looked up at him and let out a little chuckle then smiled. He smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Now that you're here." She leaned over and kissed him again.

"I love you." Keely smiled with joy as she said this.

"I love you too."

The two were too caught up in the moment to notice that someone else had entered the room.

He cleared his throat. They both turned their head and Keely winced with fear. Her worst nightmare had come true.

There Tanner stood. With mad a mad look in his eyes. Knife in hand. He walked slowly towards Keely and Phil getting madder with every step he took. Keely grabbed onto Phil and he hugged her tightly.

"Don't you hurt her! If you lay one hand on her I swear!"

"Swear what Diffy? You'll hit me? Come on take one shot." He got closer and Keely just hugged Phil tighter not wanting to let go. By now she was crying.

"What are you doing here?" Phil said starting to let go of Keely but she just tightened her grip so he couldn't walk any closer.

"I came to finish what I started." Tanner stared straight at Keely.

"If I can't have her no one can. And if no one can she might as well be dead." Keely cried harder as she heard his very words. He stepped closer. Keely let loose her grip on Phil. He stood up. And said

"She what you have done to her? Haven't you done enough?" He drew a deep breath.

"She is scared for her life now. She can't eat or sleep because you haunt her in her dreams. She isn't the same Keely as she used to be because you stepped into her life and ruined everything. She's weak now. She can barley stand. All I want is for her to be safe." He looked down at Keely and started to cry but quickly blinked the tears away. He turned back toward Tanner. He was no close enough that Phil could hit Tanner in the face.

**It seems like I woke up beneath a different sky**

**  
And I'm drunk on what I'm seeing through these open eyes**

**  
All the little ways you move me**

**  
All the places you expose**

**  
The illusion I held on to**

**  
You've got me letting go**

I just wanna stay here soaking up the rain

**  
Falling all around me wash the world away**

Tanner was confused. He looked from Phil to Keely to the door hoping no one would walk in. He did this about 6 times until he stared at the door. When he turned his head back Phil's fist collided with his face. Phil had knocked him hard enough that Tanner fell to the floor. He tried to get up but Phil hit him once again and told Keely to call 911. She did.

**Live like it's the last moon rising**

**  
Scream just like no one's there**

**  
Lose all of my defenses**

**  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's**

**  
A very last moment in time**

When the police arrived they wrestled an angry Tanner into handcuffs as Phil sat next to Keely on the bed holding her tightly.

"Thank you." Keely whispered into his ear.

"Anything for you. I never want him to lay a hand on you again. And now he can't"

"I love you." Is all Keely had to say when he said that.

**Let me feel you next to me**

**  
Let me taste the breath you breathe**

**  
Open up the space between us**

**Live like it's the last moon rising**

**  
Scream just like no one's there**

**  
Lose all of my defenses**

**  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's**

**  
A very last moment in time**

**A/N: Hoped ya'll liked this chapter. Review!**

**Much Luv**

**PHEELYFaN4LiFe**


	5. Mountain

**Cherish it Forever**

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while so I just updated chap 4 and just to be nice here chap 5. I'm using the song "Mountain" by Good Charlotte in this chap just because I luv this song lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:** Mountain

**All these dreams and all these plans**

**I built them all with these two hands**

**Everything I've realized my dreams.**

Keely was finally out of the hospital and safe in her comfy bed at home with Phil by her side. They were watching a movie and Keely was smiling because she finally felt safe. Tanner had gotten 15 years in prison for attempted murder. Now he couldn't hurt her again.

**The city lights shine down**

**And they blind me sometimes**

**But through it all I was lost**

**But I found my way**

Phil had saved her from being brutally beaten again Phil was her savor. Keely looked up at Phil and just smiled. He noticed her smiling at him and said

"Finally there's that smile I love to see." She let out a little chuckle and kissed him. This was all she could ask for. She was happy again. And not just because Tanner was locked up forever, but because the guy she loved with all her heart was now her boyfriend.

**So tell me what you want 'cause I would give you anything,**

**  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it**

**  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now,**

**  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it.**

Keely laid her head on Phil's shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder and she drifted of to sleep peacefully with out any nightmare in sight. (A/N: I didn't kno how to put that lol)

He too soon fell asleep. It wasn't until around 10 in the morning when Phil woke up.

He carefully got up trying not to wake Keely but she was a light sleeper and woke up.

"Phil?" She said drowsily.

"Morning Keel! I was going to make breakfast. What do you want?"

Now fully awake Keely said "Pancakes! My favorite!"

"Pancakes it is then." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

**I wasn't on a mountain**

**  
When it came to me.**

**  
All my life's been wasted,**

**  
Chasing shallow dreams.**

**  
So here we are,**

**  
Let me lift you up and show you this world over me,**

**  
And all these things what I've gained and what I've seen, **

**  
It can't compare to the love that you could give to me.**

"Wow Phil! These are the best pancakes I've ever had" Keely said shoving another bite of her pancakes smothered in syrup into her mouth dripping a little of syrup on her chin.

"I'm glad you like them." Phil smiled taking a napkin and wiping the syrup from Keely's chin

"Thanks. That's always happens." She finished up the last of her pancakes and put the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed.

**So tell me what you want 'cause I would give you anything,**

**  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it**

**.  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now,**

**  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it.**

I wasn't on a mountain

**  
When it came to me.**

**  
All my life's been wasted,**

**  
Chasing shallow dreams.**

"So what do you want to do today?" Phil asked.

"I don't as long as I'm with you." Keely said as she kissed him again.

"You want to go to the mall or a movie?"

"Sure that sounds fun."

**Years go by  
And nothing's slowing down the time  
Years go by  
And then they're wasted.  
All this time  
I thought that I gained everything,  
If you're not mine  
I'm so empty.**

I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came, when it came to me.  
All my life's been wasted,  
Chasing shallow dreams.

So please come back to me, I'm right here waiting  
So please come back to me now...

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short my mom needs the computer I'll update tomorrow.**


End file.
